Post 506 MerDer missing scene
by karensmith
Summary: I didn't like 50 seconds of MerDer in 506. Since we're not getting any scenes on the show, I had to make up my own. One-Shot of a scene in-between the first 30 second MerDer scene and the last 20 second MerDer scene.


"How did it go?" Derek asked coming up behind Meredith in the conference room she had been in earlier when Richard had said she was playing with Anatomy Jane. Just thinking of the smile that her doll brought to Meredith's face, brought a smile to his own.

He had been looking for her since his having to deal with a glued back together patient courtesy of the new trauma head Owen Hunt. He needed a different perspective and to calm down before seeing that guy again. Before he flipped out screaming at him for being crazy.

"She's alive, all organs in tact and the tumor is gone. She'll make it." She sighed happily as she did her post op notes while Anatomy Jane lay on the table to the side. Derek picked it up as the "toosh" falls out earning a grin from Meredith seeing Derek play with her doll.

"How were you 5, dragging this doll all over the hospital and you never lost a piece. I pick it up and one just falls out. When I was 5 I lost all my puzzle pieces. "He grumbled trying to get the toosh to stay in its correct spot. Meredith laughed at his aggression with the doll.

"You forget who gave me that doll, do you think Ellis Grey would stand for missing parts to an Anatomy." Her lips forming a thin line remembering the lectures she used to get on caring for her belongings, about how people in some parts of the world did not have toys, and how having a doll like this was a responsibility.

Derek noticed her change in mood, moving his chair closer to her and resting his hand on her back in a soothing reassuring motion. This earned a slight smile on her face and pulled her out from her memories.

"Let's just say Ellis wouldn't have been happy with me losing my pieces. What's wrong with you, you look wound up." She asked noticing his stiff demeanor.

"My patient was put back together with glue." he blurted out in a monotone voice laced with anger, while Meredith raised her eyebrows in a disbelief manner. "Glue?" she asked in a shocked high pitched tone.

"Glue," he nodded. "Apparently our trauma bay is now a war zone. Where the new trauma attending fixes patients with glue instead of calling for a consult." He seethed.

"Well hmm. May be he doesn't know any different? Did you tell him not to do that?" she asked warily knowing with this mood he could lash out at her.

"No Meredith! I didn't tell him not to glue back together the patient!" he yelled as she winced. "I didn't think I had to."

"Don't yell at me! You're mad at him, don't take it out on Me." she yelled back waving her pen around at him.

"I'm sorry, you're right." he sighed apologetically, taking her hand in his own.

"I'm just saying that he isn't from around here. He was probably taught different than you or me, he's like a fish out of water."

"Did you just use a fishing metaphor?" he smirked.

"Shut up." she snapped waving the pen at him again.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't know what to do if someone put me in a war zone without a sterile OR or a CT room. I would need help, may be what he needs is a person to help him adjust."

"Show him the ropes, help him know how things are done here at Seattle Grace."

"Exactly." She smiled. "He's in a new place, a different atmosphere than what he's used to, doesn't know anyone."

"Has no beautiful intern he met the night before to be his first friend." he butted in smirking at her.

"I'm a resident now and he does have his own, he's got Cristina." she smiled at him.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"They kissed." she whispered to him. Derek didn't know what he was more shocked by the kissing or the fact Meredith was obviously breaking a best friend code by confiding Cristina's secret to him. She was confiding in him and in a bizarre way she was putting him before Cristina and that made his heart soar.

"They kissed?" he repeated back trying to understand. "Yup." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"He's been here for 4 hours when the hell did he find time to make out with residents? It took me 3 hours to find the one I'm living with." he blurted out as she laughed.

"They didn't kiss today." she chastised him as he eyebrows crinkled in confusion before she continued. "The last time he was here they kissed." She explained.

"He was here for even less than 4 hours the last time and she had an icicle stuck in her." he said as she started laughing.

"Well how long were you here before you took me home at Joes?"

"True, but that's us we're different. We're unique."

"A legend, we're a legend." she smiled up at him. "Now go help and make friends or what ever with him, and don't tell him you know about the kissing." She said dismissing him waving her hand.

"Fine, I'll go work" he said getting up and picking up Anatomy Jane once again petting her hair back and holding on to make sure no weird named organs fell out. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Put her back in the box for safe keeping, when we have a five year old girl I was thinking I could pass it down to her. Something I can say her grandmother gave Me." she smiled up at him as both had had unshed tears in their eyes for the one day future they were both planning and dreaming about.

"That sounds perfect." he whispered as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "I love you." they murmured quietly to each other before he left to speak to Dr. Hunt and as her pager went off paging her to the Chief's office.


End file.
